Harry Potter and the Call of the Sea
by MayaStormborn
Summary: The war's over. People are rebuilding. Life's never that simple for Harry... EWE, WIP, M just in case, I know it'll end up there eventually. Almost definitely OOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Inheritance

I don't own it, never will, no profit, yadda yadda you get the idea.

An idea that came to me one night I should've been asleep.

* * *

The war was done. Finally. Against all odds, he'd lived. Unknowingly, he'd become Master of Death. And Death had decided his time was not yet done. He had walked into the forest, expecting to die, hoping his death would fulfil the blasted prophecy that had haunted his entire life, would give an opening to someone else to kill Riddle, and his soul could finally be at peace. Once again, his choice was taken. Forces beyond his comprehension had conspired against him, _again_, and he was given a choice that wasn't really a choice, for how could he rest, knowing that if he didn't take that chance, if he didn't go back, he could be condemning his friends. No matter. It was done now. The fighting, the trials, the sentencing, the re-build, it was all done. _Finally._

Learning from previous experience with the fickle nature of the public, he used his name to maximum force right at the height of their adoration. With the body of Pettigrew, he got Sirius' name cleared.

With his testimony of her actions, together with her own Veritaserum-laced words of her experiences during the war, Narcissa was absolved of crimes, but given the choice of house arrest with supervised outings, or exile from the shores of Britain for no less than 50 years. With Lucius through the Veil like many other Death Eaters, she chose to liquidate many of the Malfoy assets, and retire to the ancient Malfoy home in the south of France, taking exile with a grace and dignity many others could not hope to achieve, and assuring Harry that he and any other Potter would always have a place in her home, for a visit or life.

After meeting Draco to discuss his wand (which they decided Harry would keep hold of until such time Draco was sentenced, when he would either return it, or deliver it to Narcissa, to sit with the rest of the Malfoy wands, and then be burnt on his death, as Malfoy family law dictated) the two finally resolved their differences, and Harry shook the hand that had been offered to him all those years ago. At his trial, it was decided Draco would liquidate the rest of the British Malfoy assets, and take the Malfoy name from British shores once again, again with assurances that the Potters would always recieve aid from the Malfoys, going so far as to use his title as Lord Malfoy after his father's incarceration to make it an official Blood Pact, to be carried down their lines. Harry returned the favour, cancelling any magical Life-Debts, leaving them on a more equal footing, and happier for it.

He attended funerals and trials, and personally visited the families of the dead, to present the survivors with the medals of the dead, a new honour, higher than an Order of Merlin of any class, called - to his mixed feelings - the Potter Cross, a silver cross suspended on a white ribbon charmed to never colour, by dirt or age, to show the purity of their souls.

Hermione, with Ron in tow, had attended funerals and state functions as required, then gone to Australia to look for her parents, and a month later decided to move out there permanently, home was only a portkey away for the war heroes after all.

Ginny, seeing the changes in Harry, had confronted him, especially about his new friendship with the Malfoys, which she saw as the ultimate betrayal, despite the rest of the family objecting. She had brought it to a head at the last fortnightly family gathering.

~Flashback~

_"Harry how could you?! After all they did, _he_ did to us! All of us! How could you keep them from Azkaban and then _befriend_ them?! You _hated_ them, what happened?"_

_Harry, his patience finally at an end, broke. "I _died_ Ginny! I died!" He roared. As she blanched and sat down, he lowered his voice, but carried on speaking with just as much emotion in his tone. "And while I was dead, I took a little time to look at things from other perspectives, to step back and see _why_ others did the things they did. As for Narcissa and Draco, they didn't have a choice until the very end. They did what little they could, but if they had turned spy like Severus and Lucius found out, he would have cast them out." Seeing her about to interrupt, he quickly carried on. "I don't mean just cutting them out of the money and wills, I mean banishing them. Taking their name, everything but their lives, leaving them with nothing, because spy or not no one would accept them in society, no one would give them a second chance, just like you! Narcissa may have been able to appeal to Andromeda, and become a Black again, but Draco, he would have nothing, he was born a Malfoy, and son or not, the Black family magic will not take in an Outcast. He risked _everything_ to save Ron, Hermione and I, with his lunatic Aunt breathing down his neck - quite literally! And Narcissa, if she hadn't done what she did, whether it was to save her son or not, if she hadn't _lied to Voldemort's face - Voldemort the Master Legillimencer! _I would be finally dead, and who knows how that would have affected the war?! So whether or not you want to admit it, the entire Wizarding Britain, maybe the whole Wizarding World, owes the Malfoys a debt! Having someone save your life, that's a powerful enough thing without magic getting involved, which _you_ of all people should know, but to have an enemy save your life, that's another thing altogether. I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry I had to leave you. I'm sorry I caused you all this pain. I'm sorry you think I've changed so much, but the truth is, your Harry died. He started to die all the way back in first year, when he burned a man to death with his bare hands. He didn't know it at first, but each event now being called an 'adventure' by the public, caused a little bit more of him to die, in bigger and bigger pieces, until he finally gave his life walking into that forest. I'm not the boy hero you had a crush on as a little girl, I'm not the teenager you fell in love with, I'm the man who went through hell, then died and came back. I'm sorry you waited all this time, but your love isn't coming back, Ginny. I thought you already knew that, or I would have said sooner. I really am sorry." With that, he left the table and walked out of the house. Arthur came to visit him the next day, and assure him that not all of the family felt as Ginny did, and he was always welcome in their home at any time, but he shouldn't feel obligated to turn up if he didn't want to. Had anyone else said that, it would have seemed as if they no longer wanted him around and only left an invite out of propriety, but being the kind man he was, Arthur got it just right._

After seeing a brand-new house built (paid for with war-relief aid money and funds from Harry and Sirius' accounts- despite protests) on the site of the Burrow, Charlie left back to his dragons, Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage, Percy back to his house and George moved in with Harry, for while he needed to have a little space from his mother, he also couldn't face the shop alone quite yet, the pain of losing his other half still too raw.

Once Harry and George had completely cleaned one floor of Grimmauld Place, Andromeda decided to move in with the two, as she couldn't handle the swiftly growing little Teddy Lupin alone.

A month after the war's end, Harry recieved an owl from Gringots, requesting a meeting between him and the Director. In the meeting, the director explained to Harry that the Goblin Nation had been rooting out it's corruption much as the Wizarding world, and though reparations did need to be made after the trio's exploits, they would be satisfied if he simply sat in on all of their meetings with material suppliers, giving silent support to the Nation so they would recieve fair prices for what they needed to rebuild. They would also relinquish any Goblin rights to the Sword of Gryffindor, if he or another chosen by the Sword would use it to destroy any other horcruxes found in the vaults. Relieved he wasn't going to suffer a fate worse than death, and was in fact being treated more than fairly, he agreed. Over the course of meetings, Harry and the Director became friends, in that easy way Harry had with most 'magical creatures' that he simply considered other cultures. With help from George, Andromeda and the Director, he began to go through the Black Vaults, and sold, disenchanted or destroyed many of the Dark artefacts there, bringing the Black name even more wealth. He did similar things for the Potter Vaults, set up a trust fund for Teddy, and wrote a new will (turns out, a will written on a scrap of parchment in a tent on the run was still legal). It was while going through the Vaults he found a few surprises.

Lily, in her brilliant way, had found a few old, complicated bits of magic on her search for a way to protect Harry and Neville. One of them, was a way to make someone your blood heir, until such time you sire/birth your own child. James and Sirius had performed the ritual between Harry and Sirius, making each the other's heir, so when they said Sirius left him everything, they meant _everything._ He had the bloodline of both the Potters and the Blacks.

The other surprises were a pair of sea chests, one each from the Potter and Black vaults, which they examined in closer detail in the room the Director had put aside for them. They were especially interesting as Andromeda forbade them to touch let alone open them, instead insisting the Director do it, and make copies of any papers found and inventory all items. Harry especially found it incredibly difficult to leave them alone, his curiosity was burning in a way it hadn't in years.

Several distracted hours later, the Director came back with bundles of letters and other papers, and Harry, George and Andromeda sat at the table with him as little Teddy chattered away happily in a warded corner.

"Before we read these, I should give you a little history of the Black family. Centuries ago, the family head was sailing home from Spain, when he saw an injured woman floating on debris from a shipwreck. Calling to his crew, he got her aboard, then set them to searching for other survivors as he treated her. Being Captain, he took her to his cabin and began healing her broken bones and deeper cuts. There were no other survivors. Two days later, she woke up. Recognising a magical crew, she revealed herself for what she really was. A Siren." Rifling through the papers, she found a drawing dated almost a millennia ago, of a woman with dark hair and darker eyes. "At this point, especially among sailors, there was no disdain among the races, so this revelation wasn't a massive shock. In her gratitude to the Captain for rescuing and healing her, she blessed his family. Those of Black blood will be natural sailors, no Black ship will ever sink nor a Black drown in a storm, though they will still take damage, and all Blacks will have a home with the sea. It was a very generous blessing, but also a curse. Black men would leave for the sea and never return home, often turning privateer or even pirate. Black women were often far more volatile than any other woman, and often if they got to a ship, they left and never returned too. Even the squibs were affected. In the end, the family seat was moved further and further inland, until London became our home. Children were watched for signs of the call, playing with boats over other toys, drawing the sea more than common, small things that got bigger as they grew. The Call as we came to refer to it, was always felt most keenly in those of direct descent of the Captain. If a Black who never felt the Call had children who also never felt it, the third generation would never feel it from birth, it had to be awakened in them, which was often more dangerous. Your aunt," she looked at George "built that cottage in Cornwall so she could find the balance of sea and land. She was one of the lucky ones, it wasn't strong in her." She turned back to Harry. "You've already started to feel it, haven't you." It was a statement, not a question. He nodded. "How long?"

"Since I was at Shell Cottage. When Teddy was born."

"Hmm." She frowned.

"Whether I feel it or not, I'll not be going anywhere until Teddy is grown. I'm his Godfather, and I intend to take that seriously. You and I both know there'll be points when I'm the only one who can help him, and I won't sail away from him until he's at least out of Hogwarts and either coming with me or can use modern muggle technology to reach me." Harry firmly stated. Andromeda gave a small smile.

"If I may," the Director broke in, "I have some contacts among the Sirens, I can see if one is willing to at least barter to lessen the effects for a few years." At that, Andromeda's smile grew. Harry smiled in return.

"Ok, Director if you could speak to the Sirens, and I'll look for a house on the coast for us, George, you're of course more than welcome to stay in Grimmauld or move with us or whatever you want." George's slightly panicked look relaxed into a grin.

"I shall send someone tonight." The Director replied. "Along with the various letters and drawings, there are deeds to vaults in other branches, particularly the Carribean, including a sailing ship from the 1700's, and various small items, including a small colours flag with a variation skull and cross bones with a red sparrow, owned by a squib descendant I believe, and a compass enchanted to point to the holder's desire, that was wrapped in said flag along with a letter that can only be opened by a Black. Shall we move on to the Potter sea chest?"

Receiving nods, he handed them a self-updating family tree. Unlike most, this family tree didn't start with a Potter, or even a wizard at all. The name at the top was Turner. Andromeda immediately looked at Harry in sympathy. "I think you'd best send word to more than the Sirens, Director." She said quietly.

Confused, Harry looked at them and asked, "What?" With more than a little apprehension in his tone.

"Bloody hell Harry," George said in awe. "It really does always happen to you mate."

"_What?!_" Harry demanded.

~Let me know what you think~


	2. Titles

Since looking into it a bit more, I've found out if Elizabeth stayed faithful to Will for the 10 years he was absent, his curse would be broken. Needless to say, I'm not going with that.

Thank you to all the lovely people who put this on alert for left a review!

* * *

"Harry, you've heard of the legends of Davy Jones, yes?" Andromeda said.

"Yeah.."

"Well one of the things magicals know that muggles don't, is that at some point in the 1700's, Jones was replaced by someone else. Someone called William," she moved her finger to the name at the top of the tree, "who was married to Elizabeth," she moved her finger to the name next to the first, connected by a double line, "hours before he was mortally wounded by Jones, and only lived to sire a son," again her finger moved, to the name below theirs, "because his wife and a family friend helped him stab Jones' heart, making him the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Harry, if this is right, which I rather think it is, you're the descendant of The Lord of the Deep, which means the Call will be incredibly strong in you, you'll be called to the sea four ways, the Black's Call, the Lord's blood, which before his promotion was Pirate blood, and the call of Kin, which will draw you to the last of the direct family you have. Even if we can barter the Sirens down to a fair price to temporarily lessen the Black's Call, it may not be enough."

Harry's face set in an expression that, had Hermione seen it, would have made her hit the books. It was his 'I'll find a way to keep my word if it rips me apart and shatters the sun, _I will keep my word._' expression, and when he got it, it was pointless to argue, the best you could do is buckle down and search for a solution, before Harry had to _make_ one.

The Director, probably recognising the look, spoke up. "If I may offer my advice, don't change the plans just yet. I can send an envoy to Captain Turner at the same time as the Sirens, if not before, and if we are very lucky, Mr Potter's status being what it is as well as what we suspect, it would greatly help our bartering. Look for the house and make other plans just the same, the only difference is now we shall be waiting on two messages not one."

After that statement, the four went back to looking through papers, discovering more properties in various states of repair in the Caribbean, a fishing vessel in Singapore, and a few small islands, some reclaimed by the sea, and others, including one called Rumrunner's Isle, that have in fact gotten larger. Harry's list of media-bestowed nicknames was bad enough, but his list of actual _titles_ was ridiculous.

_Governor of Rumrunner's Isle, Crossbones Key, Isla de Muerta _and an unnamed island said to contain the remains of Ponce de Léon's ship and the destroyed Fountain of Youth

_Chief of the Pelegostos_

_King of the Merfolk_

_Commodore Potter-Black_

_Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea_

_Captain Potter-Black_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Black_

_Master of Death (despite 'losing' the Stone and snapping the Wand, when he woke the next day, both were laid carefully atop his pile of clothes, and the Cloak folded next to it. Any further attempts to accidentally-on-purpose lose or destroy them, resulted in them reappearing at unfortunate times, so he gave in and just keeps them on him, along with several other vital items, in the mokeskin pouch Hagrid had given him. The war had drilled 'Be prepared' into his skull permanently)_

His possible titles were quite a lofty list too:

_Heir to the Deep (also called 'Sea' or 'Locker')_

_Pirate Prince (if not King)_

_Pirate Lord of the South China Sea_

And owner of multiple properties, lands and islands owned by the Turner family before they absorbed into the Potters.

"No wonder the purebloods have such big heads." Harry muttered. He then saw the others' faces. "_Most. _No wonder _most _purebloods have big heads." He amended.

"A few of these are merely honorary, the 'king of the Merfolk' simply means you won't personally be attacked by them, it doesn't mean you rule them and won't stop them attacking a ship you're on if the fancy takes them." Here Harry interrupted the Director.

"Is that all Merfolk, or just the sea ones?"

"All of them. If you're thinking of your experiences in the Second Task, that is why they didn't attack you after you broke the Task rules, and what saved your life after you drew your wand on them. You're very lucky Murcus is the Chieftainess, any other might not have understood your actions. They also saved your life when the Gillyweed wore off, pushing you to the surface. The 'Chief of the Pelegostos' is fortunately irrelevant, as they were a cannibal tribe that has since died off or been wiped out. The Isla de Muerta was full of treasures from pirates including a cursed chest given to Cortez by the Aztecs, and is underwater, with all of the treasure bar the cursed chest in a Caribbean branch vault. The rest of the titles you don't need to worry about until your 30th birthday. The possible titles from the Turners will need confirmation from Captain Turner, so again aren't anything to worry about yet." With that, the discussion of the sea chests ended, and talk returned to cursed items in the Vaults and what to do with them, as little Teddy burbled away happily in the corner...


	3. Dada

As Sblck pointed out in a review, I didn't make the four calls very clear, so here they are.

The Black's Call - from Harry's grandmother Dorea and from Sirius after the ritual.

The call from Will Turner as Lord of the Sea,

The call from Will Turner as the pirate son of a pirate,

And lastly, the call to Will as Harry's last direct kin, ie not an aunt or cousin related to him via someone else in the tree, just straight parent-to-child.

From now on until Teddy's older, chapters will be quite short, just snippets into their lives as he grows, so with that in mind, weigh anchor!

* * *

"Hello Teddy, what're you up to cub?" Harry said as he picked up the smiling toddler to change and dress him.

After a month, they finally found a house and had moved and settled in to the modest four bedroom place on the south coast of Cornwall. Being a wizarding house, both it and the grounds were hidden from muggles, so today for the first time, Harry could take Teddy to the beach without having to hide as much of the metamorphmagus as possible under hats and scarves from prying muggle eyes.

As Harry finished dressing Teddy, the little one grabbed his glasses and started to chew on them.

"Come on then little monster," he said laughingly, picking the baby up again, "let's go get you some breakfast, and send Aunty Mione her big thank you present for finally finding something to fix my eyes hmm?" Hermione, in her need for a project after finding her parents, getting a house, decorating and moving into said house and taking her N.E.W.T's (scoring Outstanding on just about everything) all within a year, turned her attention to fixing Harry's eyesight, or at least giving him a better option than his glasses. She had pulled through brilliantly, and had sent him a potion that once drunk, would move through his optical system, moving, fixing or growing any nerves or tissues required to give him perfect vision, and then enhance it as much as his body could take without leaving him overly sensitive to light or dark. That had been a week ago, but Harry still wore his old frames with plain Perspex in, because it upset Teddy otherwise.

Having reached the kitchen, Harry put Teddy into his highchair and was about to help Andromeda with breakfast, when he was stopped cold by one word from the little boy.

"Dada!"

Panicked, Harry shot a glance at Andromeda, who had shut her eyes in pain, but quickly opened them, and gave him a weak smile and a nod. Feeling a little better, Harry quickly turned to Teddy, who was impatiently tugging on the hand he'd grabbed as he spoke.

"What is it little man?"

"G'asses!" Teddy said as he thrust Harry's soggy frames in the air. Harry laughed, and practiced his wandless _scourgify_ as he spoke.

"Thanks Teddy. Now, lets get you some food, and then we'll have a chat about your mum and your real Daddy, eh?"

"'Ummy Daddy!" Was the happy high-pitched reply.

Cleaning up after breakfast, Andromeda quietly watched on as Harry got out the photo album he had specially made by hand, and then charmed and enchanted to be impervious to just about anything, so Teddy could smack and grab and chew it and Andromeda didn't have to worry about losing the photographs inside.

"Who's that Teddy?" Harry asked, pointing to a picture of Tonks.

"'Ummy!" Teddy cried, as he slapped the picture. Before Harry could tell him to be gentle, Teddy started rattling off names.

"'Ummy (Tonks) Daddy (Remus) Gamma (Andromeda) Dada (Harry) an' Unca (George)!"

Unable to do anything but laugh, Harry said "Ok Teddy, you know all of us and I should shut up and take you to the beach, yeah?"

"Beesh!"

She had to smile as the two left to get towels and swimming clothes. She could never stop Teddy calling Harry 'Dada', and nor would she, for he was a fine man, and would never let Teddy forget his parents or ever try to replace them.


	4. Sirens

A year after moving in, the modest house on a small parcel of land had grown to encompass 10 square miles, 5 of which were along the coast, several small one- or two-bed cottages, a berth (jetty/pier/dock) for three boats, and was home to many magical creatures, from Bowtruckles to Centaurs, that just wanted a place to live in peace. In exchange, they all placed protections on the land, and traded with Harry for the things they couldn't get on their own. As a result, what the patchwork family had come to call home, and everyone else called Black Point, was warded better than Gringotts, Hogwarts and the Ministry combined.

The family bought the store next to Weasley's Wizard Wheezeys, and there Andromeda (and sometimes others like Luna or Neville) worked selling whatever had been given that week, from wand-grade wood and cores, to Centaur weapons, to beautifully crafted furniture from the House-elves. It quickly became known as the place to go for the highest quality goods at reasonable prices, but there were strict rules. You could request an item, and may receive it, but you could never demand anything. Names, positions of authority, wealth, pedigree, all meant nothing. Often, they didn't charge money for goods, they were quite happy to take fair trades, for instance House-elves were willing to restore old or broken furniture to pristine condition in exchange for table cloths or bed linens. Of course it had it's fair share of people against it, but Harry's name was still a currency of it's own, and with famous potioners and wand-makers the world over beginning to become regular customers, there was nothing the malcontents could do.

The joke shop had gone through a bit of a slump after Fred's death, but after a few months of living with Harry and Teddy, Marauder children and orphans both, George began to see that alone did not have to mean the end of laughter, and just like Harry and Teddy's parents, Fred was in his heart and always would be, and if he listened carefully enough, he could still hear his twin. It helped that on May 2nd, after the memorials and remembrance services, Harry had taken out the Ressurection stone, and given them all two hours with those they missed most, with the promise to do the same every year. He may not be able to bring the dead back to life, he said, but he could manage short yearly visits at least. Knowing the other Weasley's, especially his mother, would never accept just a couple of hours a year with Fred, and that he could never reveal Harry's status as Master of Death, he simply told them he sometimes heard Fred in the ear he lost during the flight from Privet Drive when he passed on messages.

Harry spent his time with Teddy, and with learning all he could, whether from books, other wizards or witches, or the many magical creatures he welcomed onto his land. Winky the House-elf, who, after being allowed to join the family in a traditional bond, stopped her Butterbeer addiction, taught Harry how to sew _properly_, ("Master Harry! That not proper stitchings! That be comings apart! Winky be teachings you proper stitchings, you be needing it on sea!") and many recipes he could use in a galley with preserved foods, in the nigh impossible event that whatever charms and House-elf wards were placed on his eventual craft failed. Firenze and the handful of other Centaurs who had decided to move to the slightly warmer Cornwall when the opportunity was presented, taught Harry how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to sword fight a much larger opponent, how to find plants and roots good to eat, a little of their knowledge of stars, including navigation, how to tell the season and even the year by them, and as a particularly rare honour, some of their sacred Divination secrets. The Bowtruckles taught him how to care for wand-wood trees, how to harvest from a tree without damaging it, how to carve and preserve new wood, how to care for old wood and many more skills. As part of their agreement, the Goblins taught Harry how to fight, both fair and dirty, in many weapons, and as their hostility to the one who caused such destruction to the bank lessened and their respect for his skill, determination and his sense of equality grew, they taught him other things, like how to mine, how to recognise good stone, metallurgy and other skills with rock and gems and metal. Having been at the point where knowing or not knowing something instinctively was the difference between life and death, Harry both made meticulous notes of what each tutor would allow, and worked to make each skill or piece of knowledge as easy as breathing. He also made vows to never teach any sacred skills to anyone without permission, vows that to him were simple courtesy, but to them, elevated his standing in their estimations exponentially, and prompted them to make him Friend to many species, whether or not they told him.

One day, as he was leaving the Gringotts infirmary after a particularly tough sparring session (most of the Goblins still at the 'hostile' stage at this point in time), Harry was called into the Director's office.

"Ah Harry! Good news! My envoy to the Sirens has returned, they are willing to meet with you in one week at Black Point to negotiate with you about the temporary suppression of your Call."

"That's great! I could already feel it getting stronger, and it's only been a year. If they have no objections, you're of course welcome to come to the meeting, it may help smooth any misunderstandings." At this, the Director bared his teeth in what was to Goblins, a rare show of ecstatic joy, and to others was simply bloody terrifying. Fortunately, over the year Harry had gotten to know the Director pretty well, and understood the action.

Seven days later, a patchwork crowd was waiting on the jetty for the Sirens, a large table laid out to one side with food and drinks and gifts to be given, and another, slightly smaller table with chairs around it for the negotiation. Harry, Teddy who refused to be parted from his Dada that day, Andromeda who refused to leave in case Teddy got rowdy or simply wasn't welcome at the negotiations, George who just didn't want to be left out, the Director and two bodyguards, Winky who had become Head elf of all the Elves who'd decided to make Black Point their home with or without a bond and Kreacher who was the Head Black elf and refused to let his Masters and Mistress host such an important negotiation without him there to serve and so had left his beloved Grimmauld Place, all waited on the dock itself, while many others, curious as to what was going on, waited up the beach or in the tree line. After an hour of waiting, in which everyone had relaxed a little, a small boat appeared and stopped off shore, then three figures jumped into the water, rising again a minute later at the end of the jetty, dry and in shorts and scrappy tops often worn by muggles at the beach. The Director and Harry started forwards, only to have to wait as Teddy screamed until Harry picked him up and took him with them to greet the three ladies.

"Well met Lady Mairin," the Director said as he bowed his head, "I present Harry Potter, who has many titles but prefers to be called Harry, and Teddy Lupin, his godson and the reason for this meeting. Harry, this is Lady Mairin, who holds a similar position with the Sirens as myself with the Goblins."

"Well met my Lady," Harry bowed his head as the Director did, not being able to do much more with Teddy in his arms. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. Would you like some food and drink? I was not sure what you would like, but the Director assures me what I have is good." The Siren in the centre, with golden skin, black hair and eyes of deep blue, studied them for a moment, then spoke, giving her own nod at the appropriate time.

"Well met Director, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin. We will have refreshments and then talk, for I am curious as to why there are so many here for a negotiation with one?" Harry had to grin.

"That's quite a story, one I will happily tell while you make yourselves comfortable. Kreacher and Winky will help you with anything you need, and will no doubt tell me off in their own way for being improper."

Mairin looked slightly startled at this. "You would allow your servants to reprimand you?"

"Of course. They are family whether they are technically servants or not, and I will do whatever I can to make them happy. Indeed, I would have been happy for Winky to live here as a free elf and be paid like some of the other elves here, but she wished to bond to a family after her last died out, so I welcomed her. I owe my life to House-elves, one in particular who died to save my friends and I, allowing them to tell me off when I almost certainly need it is no hardship at all." Harry's voice had become quite cold as he was speaking, thinking her to be like the purebloods who would never allow an elf to do such a thing, but Mairin had a smile that slowly grew as he spoke, and by the end, her whole demeanour had warmed. She had been expecting one of the elitist, stuck up, _modern_ wizards, who had forgotten the truth of magic, what she got instead renewed her hope for the humans.

"Good, Harry Potter, very good, I think we can come to an arrangement easily." She said, and they moved to complete the age-old ritual of hospitality, before opening official negotiations.

By the end of the day, Harry and Teddy's Calls were suppressed (Andromeda and George not needing it), the original working was modified so that it wouldn't affect anyone until after they reached 18 (to give them chance to finish school and settle affairs before going to sea, or negotiating for their own suppression), and Black Point had some new residents. It would serve as a haven for any sick, injured or old Sirens for generations to come, and should the family die or break the agreement, part of the land would revert to the ownership of the Sirens, under care of the Goblins. Once the contracts were signed (with Blood Quills, much to Harry's distaste) the small boat sailed up to the jetty, and several more Sirens got out, and were lead by Winky to a spot further up the shore where they could build a place for themselves. All in all, it went very well, and now they were only waiting for the envoy back from Captain Turner.


	5. School

"Dada I don' wanna go!" Teddy cried tearfully as he clung to Harry's leg outside the primary school Dean Thomas and other Muggle -born or -raised had set up in the four years after the war, so that they could get a good start in school, without having to worry about labels like 'freak' or 'weirdo' from other kids if their magic went off accidentally. With glowing support from Minerva McGonagall, Hermione, Harry and many others, it was an instant success. They now had their own copy of the Hogwarts intake book, and with the Ministry's blessing, visited the homes of muggleborns around their third birthday, and explained the magical world to them, hoping to save the child endless bullying, medical tests and psychological problems. This did not however, stop the kids from feeling the natural panic of having to leave their parents and go to school for the first time, as Teddy was displaying.

"Teddy." Harry said as he crouched down, "Teddy, look at me." Wide, tear streaked eyes met his. "Now, you know you need to go to school, and you know it's also just for the mornings for now, like spending time with Granny Weasley when I have to do something and Grandma and Uncle George are at work. Are you still wearing your necklace I made you?" Harry had found a beautiful bit of blue sea glass on the beach one day, and had spent a year laying every protection spell and ward he could into it, including technically illegal blood magic, and anything else he could think of, before giving it to Teddy. He hadn't yet told him what it did, knowing this might happen. Teddy nodded and pulled out the cord to show him. "This necklace will protect you if anything happens, ok? It won't stop you getting hurt if you have an accident, because if it did, you wouldn't learn, but it will protect you from anything big, and tell me if you're in danger, because I connected it to my necklace." He pulled out his own piece of green glass. "Even if you can't see me Teddy, I'm always with you, in here," he held Teddy's necklace, "and in here," he put a hand over Teddy's heart.

"Like Mummy and Daddy?" Teddy asked quietly.

"Just like Mummy and Daddy," Harry smiled, "and Uncle George and Cousin Draco and everyone else who loves you. So, go in, have fun, learn all you can, and if the other kids bug you to do something you know is wrong, you're allowed to say no. Alright, give me a hug, and I'll see you at lunchtime." Teddy did, and walked into the school much more confident, for he had his whole family with him in his heart, and his Dada Harry in his special necklace.


	6. Swimming

Kailani is in my mind pronounced Kai-laah-nee, with Kai rhyming with eye.

* * *

"Come on Harry! It's no too deep, and the current's really calm today!" One of the resident Sirens, Kailani, called to Harry where he played in the shallows with Teddy.

"No thanks Kailani! I'm ok playing with Teddy." He called back.

"Why don't you want to play with Kai?" Asked a now 5 year old Teddy. Harry sighed. The sea was very different to the black lake with Gillyweed.

"To tell the truth Ted, I'm a little scared." This made Teddy think. He knew it was ok to be scared, he'd been told by everyone, but he had also been told that it was usually best to face your fear and beat it, like going to school all day, and sleeping with the door closed, but sometimes it was hard, and you needed someone to give you a little push. He decided to give his Dada that push.

"Kai! Can you teach me how to swim? Grandma says I can't go on a boat til I learn, 'case I fall off, so I gotta learn, but Dada isn't as good as you, so I wan' you to teach me! And maybe you can teach Dada too, then we can beat Draco nex' time we go France!" As he spoke, Kai got closer, so he spoke quieter.

"Sure little man, I'll teach you!" Kailani was a fairly young Siren, who was also an orphan, and had been with them on their last trip to see the Malfoys in France, and knew of the rivalry that still existed between Harry and Draco, even if it was more friendly now.

"Little monster." Harry said quietly to Teddy, though without any real sting in it. He knew Teddy was right, but he didn't like it.

"I love you Dada." Teddy said, with his eyes wide and shining a vibrant green to match Harry's.

"Yeah yeah." Harry said with a grin, ruffling Teddy's turquoise hair as they waded out further to meet the young Siren. "Come on then, let's learn from the master." And so began what quickly became a weekly tradition, soon joined by George, until all were strong swimmers, and the lessons became occasions to mess around again.


	7. Flash of Green

A nod to Rorschach's Blot, another legend for the fabled Mr. Black perhaps? and thanks to Shadowfemale20 for the prompt

* * *

"Dada, why do we have to sit in the circle with the Siren ladies every year?" At 6 years old, sitting on the beach at the end of the day, Teddy finally asked the question he'd wondered about for years.

"Did we never explain it to you Ted?" He shook his head. "Well, I need to tell you two stories. Once, a long, long time ago, when Hogwarts was still new, a man, let's call him Mr. Black, was sailing home, when he noticed a lady lying on a bit of wood, very hurt, because she'd been in a shipwreck. He got her onto his ship, and healed her up, and cared for her until she woke up. What he didn't know, was she was a Siren."

"Like Kailani?" Teddy excitedly asked.

"Sort of Ted, more like Lady Mairian." Harry agreed. "So when she woke up, she gave Mr. Black a gift. A reward. Not an ordinary reward like money, what she gave him was much more special. She made it so he and all his family would have a home on the sea. This would be a kingly gift for anyone, but for Mr. Black it was extra special, for he and his family made their money on the sea, trading and ferrying and other things. What they didn't know, was later on, his descendants would be called to the sea, they would feel restless on land, unhappy until they were back on the water with the wind in their hair and a deck under their feet. The problem was, sometimes they didn't come back, and someone was always left behind, missing the person called away to the sea. So Mr. Black's family left the sea, and moved inland, so that the sons and daughters could grow up and have wives and husbands and sons and daughters before they went to sea. And so the Black family named the gift the Black's Call. The next story, not quite so long ago, involves a man and a woman, who left England when they were 12. The girl was a Governor's daughter, and was sailing with her father on a Navy ship to Jamaica, singing the pirate songs her mother had taught her before she died, when, just like Mr. Black, she saw someone in the water who'd been shipwrecked. The same as Mr. Black, they brought him aboard and cared for him. Before the ship's doctor took him, she found he had a medallion. A pirate medallion. She took and hid it to protect him, because in those days, pirates were hanged. 8 years later, when they were grown, the Governor's daughter and the boy who'd become a blacksmith, fell in love and had several adventures, becoming pirates themselves, getting married, and eventually, she became the Pirate King, and he became the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, the ship that takes all those who die at sea to the other side. Again, there was a problem Ted, for the captain was immortal and could only have one day ashore every 10 years, and she couldn't sail with him, because she was still alive. So although they were sad, they spent their one day together, then just before sunset, he had to leave, back to his ship to ferry the dead. She stood on the shore and watched, beginning her ten-year wait. Ten years later, she stood on another shore with their son, and waited for the green flash that would signal his return from the other side." Just as Harry finished speaking, a green flash lit the sky. The two looked at each other with comically wide eyes, then both immediately began yelling for Andromeda and George as they raced to the house to get the Director through the Floo with the two sea chests, the end of the story all but forgotten.


	8. Boon

Within 20 minutes, the same patchwork family that met the Sirens was back on the dock to meet the_ Dutchman_ as it pulled into the berth and lowered a gangplank. Two men walked down the boards and towards the group, as Harry and Teddy walked forwards.

"Harry Potter." Greeted the younger of the two, a slim yet obviously strong man with brown eyes and brown hair restrained by a bandana. "I am Captain Turner, and this is my father and First Mate Bill Turner. I understand you have discovered you are my kin, the first to do so for two hundred years, and yet would not try to seek me on the sea. Is this young lad the reason why?" He gestured to Teddy.

"He is. We went through a war a few years ago, we both lost many people dear to us, and he is the last family his grandmother has, I refused to take him away from her before he was grown just to seek someone I may or may not be related to."

"Good. Family is the most important thing in the world, I'm glad you know that. Now, it's going to get cold soon, you and yours are welcome on the _Dutchman_ to continue talking, or we can meet again tomorrow. Either way, I must be back on the ship by sundown tomorrow."

"Come up to the house, I'll put Teddy to bed, then maybe we can talk as I show you around? Many who live here would like to meet a legend, and I would hate to waste your one day ashore." Will agreed, and the quartet moved to make introductions.

Hours later, Will and Harry were still walking the land, stories had been told and much had been discussed.

Will told of how the curse had been broken after 10 years and his heart returned to his body, but with his wife and son both longing for the sea too, and his wife owning her own ship _The Empress_, he elected to keep the position, meeting them often on the waves, sharing tales. It had become hard, as his Elizabeth had aged, but they had managed, and she died happily at sea, appearing to him as a young woman again, and he took her to the other side, where she found peace there helping the other souls, and seeing him every time he ferried others. To the living, he may seem separated from her forever, he said, but to an immortal with a foot in both worlds, it was just the same as any other who had to leave their spouse behind for work. What helped both of them make peace with it, was each could watch over the family, those who lived and those who died.

Harry told of how his parents had died, how he grew up with his aunt, being lied to, how he had magic and fame thrust upon him at 11, his trials that others insisted on calling adventures, the bloody prophecy, becoming the Master of Death, finding out the godfather he'd only known for two years had essentially adopted him as a child, meaning he lost three parents to war, becoming Teddy's godfather only for the same to happen to the little baby, how he felt cursed to destroy whatever he touched, however fleetingly.

Both helped each other, providing an ear to listen, advice borne of a similar experience, or a distraction when things got heavy enough to choke. They met the Centaurs, saw the Unicorns from a distance, met House-elves, and finally came to the forge the Goblins had just finished building.

"Ahhh," Will sighed after taking a deep breath. "It has been too long since I was in a forge. It's the one thing I have missed all these years, making a fine sword takes longer than one day unfortunately." The Goblins who were in the forge looked surprised that a human, and a _sea human_ at that, knew the joy found in a forge's smell, and that good craftsmanship was not to be rushed. The forgemaster, Gornuk (not to be confused with the Gornuk who died fighting in the war) approached them.

"You know forges Captain Turner?"

"Indeed, I was a blacksmith before I became a pirate. If I may?" He asked, gesturing to the sword at his hip, he knew not to bare steel at a Goblin unless he wanted a fight. Gornuk nodded, and Will drew and passed over his blade, the same sword he had forged for Commodore Norrington, that had adventures of it's own, before being plunged into the chest of it's maker.

"A fine sword," Gornuk said. Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair, this was extremely high praise, especially to a human, immortal Captain or not. "You say you made this?" Will nodded. "It has fared well for the centuries, does it see much use?" Harry's eyebrows lowered. This was much more like Goblins, a subtle jab that perhaps it had only survived this long because it wasn't used, an insult to Goblins, their weapons were made to be used, not prettily displayed, no matter the ornamentation.

"Three hours a day practice unless I am navigating the _Dutchman_ through a particularly rough storm, and the occasional soul who believes they can best me because I am not Jones. It was commissioned by my wife's father as a ceremonial blade, but the man it was meant for expected functionality, and so I made it both. It was one of the last I made, before I had to leave Port Royal." His eyes had gotten a far away look by the end, then he shook his head to clear it. Just then, the leader of the Sirens walked in.

"Lady Mairin," Harry greeted with a nod, "this is -"

"William Turner." She said, her image flickering to that of a woman with dreadlocks and black markings on her face, then back to her usual look.

"Tia Dalma, Calypso." Will acknowledged, unsurprised at the changes to her face.

"Over two centuries good service you have given me, William Turner, more than the ten years asked of you, at the cost of eternal rest with your family. For that, I grant you a boon. No more must you wait ten years to step on land for one day. Now you may walk the land as you wish, but you must still do the task I charged you with, or corrupt yourself like Jones and be cursed never to set food on land again. You will know in your bones when you are needed at sea, do not fail to heed the call." With that, she turned and left. Harry quickly conjured a seat for Will, he had gone pale as ash and looked unsteady on his feet.

"Th-thank you, Calypso." He stuttered quietly, stunned.


	9. Discoveries

Hi everyone,

I had an idea that sparked the start of this story, and so started writing. Since then however, it's gone in an utterly different direction, and I can't find a way to bring it back to the scene that sparked it. So, I shall keep writing this story the way it is, and start a new story with the aim of reaching that scene from my mind. You will see the foundations I laid, why this story will not bend that way, and why Captain Jack is no longer starring in this story, though now dear William is here, I can make mention of him and tie some loose ends.

I hope this won't stop you reading and reviewing this story, and I also hope you hop over to my other works for a lookie see.

My thanks,

Maya

I also added a chapter that I had skipped, the new chapter 6, a short in which Harry and Teddy learn to swim the sea.

* * *

After he had recovered from the shock, Will led Harry back to the _Dutchman_ to give the crew the good news.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He bellowed as they reached the top of the gangplank. Within seconds, all were assembled in front of him. "Calypso has just removed the last limitation from me, I may now stay on land for more than one day." The crew cheered loudly for their Captain. "We will be staying here until I see fit to leave, so go, spend your time as you will, but remember, you are no longer pirates and I will hear of any inappropriate conduct, and you will be punished accordingly. Most importantly, be back an hour before sunup every day, for when I sail it shall be at dawn, and I will not wait for stragglers." No one moved. "Step to ladies, there's only a few hours of night left!" Half the crew jumped forward and started down to the jetty.

"Where will they go Captain? We're quite a way from any towns." Harry said.

"Most will just wander the beach, thankful for the land under their feet, some are magical and can still travel that way, and the rest will remain on ship until arrangements are made to take them to a town, which will no doubt happen amongst themselves tomorrow morning. They know I am a fair captain, but also that I can be just as harsh as Jones was when pushed, they'll not risk that." Relieved, Harry nodded. He had opened his lands to many creatures that feared or disliked people, and didn't like the thought of them being disturbed.

With the crew sorted, Harry and Will made their way down to the house, to discuss with the family what time to meet the next day, before Will retired to his cabin on the ship.

* * *

The next morning, the group sat around the kitchen table having just eaten breakfast, and were preparing to look through the Potter chest, when Will spotted the Black chest and spoke up.

"Where did you get that chest?" He asked, pointing to it.

"It was with the belongings I inherited from my godfather's family, why?" Harry answered.

"It looks exactly like one owned by an old friend. May we look at it?" He knew he was being impolite, but it was so familiar...

"Sure." It was brought over and opened. Sitting right on the top, resting on a folded flag, was a small black box that Will would know anywhere.

"Jack." Was the quiet word from both Turners, with matching wry smiles.

"You know who's this is?" Harry asked.

"Aye, as I said, an old friend, the one who started my journey, and eventually gave up his own much desired shot at immortality to save my life after Jones stabbed me. A pirate, and a good man. As much as I hated him sometimes, I have missed him these past centuries, and I don't know what happened to him, wherever he died, it wasn't on his beloved sea. I hope it was as an old man, from pleasure in a wench's bed, not a hangman's noose. This was his compass," he said, reaching for it, "it points to what you want most."

"Like that mirror you told me about Dada!" Teddy said excitedly from his place on Harry's lap.

"Not quite young Teddy," the Director said. "The enchantment on the compass is not as penetrating as that of the Mirror of Erised."

"What is this mirror?" Will asked.

"The Mirror of Erised is a large mirror in an ornate frame that shows you what your heart's deepest desire is. When I was 11, it showed me the family I never met, including my parents." Harry said.

"No, the compass is not as deep as that, you're right," Will said to the Director. "If it was, it would only point Jack to the sea or his _Black Pearl_, his deepest desire was the freedom he felt on the waves behind the _Pearl_'s wheel."

"Did you say _Black Pearl_?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was the name of Jack's ship, though he never seemed to be able to keep hold of it long."

"Director, didn't you say I now owned a ship from the 1700's called _The Black Pearl_?"

"I did and you do, I shall contact my Caribbean counterpart and have him stock the ship with the Black Vault contents from there and have it transported here. Once you sign the transfer it should be here within a day."

"Fantastic, thank you." The Director nodded and left the kitchen to use the floo, returning within a few minutes, papers in hand.

Puzzle pieces started to click in Will's mind. "Your godfather was a Black, wasn't he?" He asked Harry, getting a nod in reply.

"The last male Black, Sirius. Andromeda and her sister Narcissa are his cousins, but he adopted me, giving me three parents and making me the last of the eldest Black sons, which I've done to Teddy too."

"So that's why the Sirens are here, they help you and young Teddy hold off the Call until he's older. You are fortunate to have the friends you do, you would never have lasted 18 years against it no matter how strong your willpower. With the amount of sea in your blood I wouldn't be surprised if it was pure brine." He said in a tone tinged in surprise and admiration. "Have you made plans for what you will do when you can go?"

"Only very basic ones, I'd be happy for your input."

"Will you all be going, or just Harry and Teddy?" Will asked the group at large. Before anyone could answer, Harry spoke.

"I want everyone to have a space on my ship, whether they sail permanently, just once or twice or never at all." He said firmly. Will nodded.

"If you decide to sail the _Pearl_, you'll need a fair bit of magic." Harry nodded, and they all started making plans.


	10. A Touch of Destiny

"Welcome to the _Flying Dutchman_."

Teddy looked around in wonder. He felt like he was in a story. He was aboard a legendary ship, being shown around by the Captain who was over 200 but looked 20, and his godfather - a legend himself - was descended from this Captain. It was all he could do to walk calmly beside Captain Turner, he just wanted to run about and explore. Fortunately for him, Will noticed and took pity on him.

"As long as you stay above decks and don't untie any ropes, feel free to explore as you like." He said with a laugh in his voice. Teddy's eyes widened, and he whipped his head round to look at the Captain, who smiled, then to Harry, who smiled and nodded.

"Go on Teddy, just be careful, and if a sailor tells you to stop, freeze immediately." Teddy bolted, and the two men laughed.

"He's a good boy." Will said.

"Yeah, he is. I just wish he had parents."

"He does have parents, Harry. It may not be the traditional mother and father, but he has his grandmother, he has George, all of the peoples and creatures here love him, and most importantly, he has you. And you will always be there for him, Harry." Will had put a slight emphasis on _always_, but before Harry could question it, Teddy had dragged him away to babble about this part of the ship and that, and how if you were small enough you could crawl right out to the point on the bow of the ship, and the thought was lost.

Bill walked up to his son.

"You shouldn't have said anything to him, son."

"I didn't. He already knows it in his heart anyway, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself yet. That's why he has so little problem with the Call and leaving them all for the sea. It gives him a reason to leave before others notice and start to question. It's also why he was so eager to see us and happy when we told stories of Elizabeth and Liam. It gave him hope and the knowledge he wouldn't be alone." Will heard in the back of his mind the words spoken to him so long ago by Tia Dalma. _A touch of destiny. _"The knowledge that while we sail, he wouldn't be the only Immortal Captain."


	11. Black Sails

"Sail ho!" Came the call from the crow's nest.

"What colours?" Even after 200 years the calls hadn't changed.

"No colours Captain, it's the _Pearl._" Will had no need to rush to get Harry, Teddy or George, since they set foot on the ship they had hardly left. Harry, having heard the calls sent a patronus message to Andromeda, asking her to bring the chests.

Half an hour later, the steadily expanding patchwork family was waiting on the other dock as the _Pearl_ sailed in. A lithe man leapt from the deck and presented himself in front of the Director.

"The _Black Pearl_ and contents of the Black vaults from the Caribbean as requested sir. We made repairs to the ship's hull and decks on route, but left all else alone for lack of knowledge about the originals and not knowing the owner's wishes. Upon hearing the _Pearl_ had been requested, a few staff members requested leave to present themselves to the Captain as possible deckhands if and when she sails. The Boss said it was fine so long as we're useful to you while the Captain decides."

"Thank you Mr Gibbs. Captain Turner, would you be so kind as to show us all around, you are no doubt more familiar than anyone else." Both Turner's having been lost in reverie, it took a moment for Will to remember himself and lead them aboard.

"Welcome to the fastest ship in the Caribbean."


	12. Twelve Days Menagerie

A/N the only essential part of this chapter is the first paragraph, the rest is just for fun, feel free to skip it.

* * *

Four months after the _Black Pearl'_s arrival, it was decided that the family would have Christmas Day Dinner (a capitalised affair for many families, especially ones as large and varied as Harry's, which that day would include Andromeda, Teddy, the Director and his usual guards, the Turners, Kailani of the Sirens, three Goblins from the smithy, the Caribbean Gringotts employees who had been adopted in, the _entire_ Weasley clan and, as the _Pearl_ was a ship - and of Caribbean origin - and therefore _not_ British soil, the two remaining Malfoys) on the deck of the ship under the sky and protection of several waterproof charms, should Calypso and the deity responsible for England's weather decide to play merry hell. At the very least, it would be an interesting event.

A surprising amount of Black Point residents had elected to move onto or around the ship for one reason or another, and so aboard the ship were more than enough creatures for a rendition of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

Twelve Fairies

(who, thinking to avoid the Augureys and please the various witches, wizards and crew members, laid their eggs in the rigging, giving a wonderful decorative effect by Christmas Eve)

Eleven Cornish Pixies

(who had sufficient foresight to realise any ship holding two Marauder children and the last Twin about to host a crowd of that size and potential hostility was a ripe place for mischief (their discovery of Jack the monkey just cemented their decision to make the ship home))

Ten Imps

(of the same mind as the Pixies)

Nine Puffskeins

(attracted by the large numbers of sleeping crew)

Eight Shrakes

(who unlike the Ramora, had adopted the _ship_ instead of the _crew_)

Seven Murtlaps

(seeming to innately know of the rat infestation of the bilges)

Six Ramora

(originally brought to Black Point as pets of the Sirens, they had since birthed young who had adopted Harry, Teddy, George, both Turners and Mr Gibbs as their charges)

Five Jobberknolls

(eating the virulent woodworm and other insects - even the best of enchantments couldn't stop already existing bugs from breeding)

Four Jarveys

(in the bilges, hunting rats with the Murtlaps)

Three Clabberts

(who had noticed Jack the monkey and the seagulls and decided to work together to catch the larger birds and share)

Two young Bowtruckles

(who had examined the wood, found it to be sufficiently magical, then set about reviving, revitalising and otherwise repairing it)

And an Augurey

(who had claimed a part of the crow's nest for it's own, eyeing the Fairies intensely)

Other inhabitants included a Kneazle that had taken a shine to one of the Gringotts employees, a man called Cotton, an Occamy that was also very interested in a certain undead monkey, and the much-mentioned monkey himself, Jack, cursed inhabitant of the _Black Pearl_ since Captain Barbossa had the helm, centuries before.

* * *

A/N

I got to looking through my copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and couldn't resist, sorry!


	13. Hoist the Colours

The feast (for it really couldn't be called anything else) held on the deck of the _Pearl_ on Christmas Day had gone surprisingly well, and it was approaching time to distribute gifts while enjoying a drink.

Lucius's absence and Draco's personality change had smoothed the Malfoy-Weasley relations on one side, and Molly and Hermione's stern reprimands to Ginny and Ron had kept their hostilities to little more than silence and frosty looks, the rest of the family having long ago decided that the Malfoy's sentences, accompanied with their apologies, were enough for at least polite acquaintanceship for Harry's sake.

Bill Weasley had enjoyed talking with two of the other human employees of Gringotts, and had decided after they got home to talk to Fleur about them both moving to the Caribbean when their three children got to Hogwarts, even if just for a few years.

Bill Turner had been approached by Misters Gibbs, Cotton, and a third man named Marty, who were in fact descendants of the original Gibbs, Cotton and Marty who had sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow, and had heard tales handed down through their close-knit families of the adventures he had, and were curious about if he was really like that.

Will Turner was in deep discussion with the smithy Goblins about various techniques and artefacts inherent in blacksmithing, and breakthroughs he had missed during his time a sea. This deep discussion was the reason the elder Turner was approached by the three young crew members.

George and Draco had their usual talk about the shops and merchandise ideas, as despite living in France, Draco was in fact the accountant, stock manager and otherwise paper-pusher behind the two immensely popular Diagon Alley stores, and the only reason they ran as well as they did. This was a fact not known to anyone except Harry, George, Andromeda, Draco, Narcissa and Gringotts.

Andromeda and Narcissa were engaging in their own usual talk, of families, their homes, and fashions as the sisters often did, having met at least once a month since their reconciliation six years previously.

Charlie was in rapt fascination of Kailani and her talk of the sea, as was she of him and his beloved dragons.

Molly Weasley was sitting with Kreacher and Winky, complimenting them on the food, and requesting a sharing of recipes between herself and the other Black Point house-elves, as with almost all of her family grown and moved away, she had much time on her hands and not much to do besides cooking food to sell in Andromeda's shop, a practice the pair had been in since Andromeda ate a meal at the Weasley's after the opening.

Arthur had had small conversation with several people, but was content with exploring the deck, marvelling over the ship.

Percy, having become a bit more laid back since the war, was talking with the Director, and considering a move to Gringotts, as the bank was in the process of hiring witches and wizards of high intelligence, attention to detail and organisational skills to catalogue new acquisitions from archeological digs and to help ease talks between the Nation and Wizard-folk, much like the position Harry filled. Hermione had heard part of this talk and had eagerly joined in, hoping the Australian branch would be open to her filling a similar position, as her current job was immensely boring, even seven years after her yearly adventures with Harry. As much as she had no wish to see another war, she found she did miss the thrills she had with him, not that she dared mention that to Ronald, who - when his fame as a war hero wasn't enough to counter balance his utter lack of effort at work and had consequently been sacked - had become quite resentful of Harry and his success.

Fleur and Percy's wife Audrey were watching the children as they happily chattered and played, as well as talking between themselves, and - in wifely fashion - noticing their husband's hopeful looks about other lands or jobs, were discussing the pros and cons of a change in their circumstance in the future.

Ginny, still angry with Harry, had latched onto a crew member in the hopes of making Harry jealous, a tactic she had employed routinely throughout the years to no effect at all besides a mild familial embarrassment at the antics of their youngest child.

Ron, in his ever predictable fashion, had latched onto the food and showed no sign of stopping.

Harry stood at the helm watching it all with a deep contentment that -almost- everyone was getting along and that they all were happy, at least for that day. He then rang a bell to get everyone's attention, asking them to gather for gift giving.

The crew members, Turners and smithy Goblins had made small gifts for everyone from bits of wood or metal that were simple good luck charms or pretty ornaments to themselves, but great works of art to the recipients. They ranged from sea-themed toys and carvings for fair weather and safety from the crew to etchings and ornaments for prosperity and good business from the Goblins.

Molly, using her abundant time and extensive knitting skills, had made Weasley jumpers for everyone, reasoning that even seafarers and Goblins needed a good warm jumper at times. As she still lived at home, Ginny counted with this gift, and so didn't buy her own to give.

Kailani, having learnt from the Black Call, gave various pendants made from shells or sea glass as gifts from the Sirens.

George had given everyone a box of WWW products, suited to each person's tastes, so Percy got the perfected Spell-Check and Self-Inking Quills, the children got sweets and small pranks, and the Goblins got a few things he'd developed for the war that would appeal to the warrior-minded people.

The Malfoys had bought various jewels and baubles that were to them inexpensive but to others like the Weasleys pricey gifts that were layered with charms like protection spells and personal appearance spells.

Fleur had made several small French pastries as gifts for everyone, as Audrey had gotten Molly's help to make some English sweets.

Charlie had brought small bits of dragon tooth or hide, things found in abundance at the Reservation, but highly valued elsewhere.

Hermione had bought several Australian items for everyone, having spent a month agonising over what to get.

Andromeda gave everyone gifts from her shop, and each was appropriately enjoyed.

Harry and Teddy both gave and received the best of the gifts, as they were the reason everyone was gathered. Teddy received toys from everyone, including several ships, a contingent of metal soldiers, a yo-yo, a boomerang and a book on how to use it, and best of all, a compass with three dials, one that would always point towards Black Point, one that would always point to Harry, and one charmed like Harry's, to point to the thing you want most.

Harry however would always remember two gifts with fond thoughts. The sword and hat from the Turners, and the look on the crew's faces when he told them that they were all welcome as crew on his ship, provided they worked off their notice to Gringotts then helped him learn how to properly sail, as Captain Turner had other duties besides teaching.

Wearing his hat (that had been Jack's, Will had found it in the Captain's Cabin) and sword, Harry gave his first order as Captain that had Will flashing back to two particular Pirate Lords aboard this ship, the day he became Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Mr Gibbs."

"Aye Captain."

"Hoist the Colours."

"Aye Captain. Hoist the Colours!"

The assembled crowd watched as the flag, the bandana-ed skull and crossbones with a red sparrow from the Black chest, enlarged and rigged to the ship, rose and then moved in the wind atop the mast.

Their reverie was interrupted by a loud voice that hadn't been heard for two centuries as the hat was pulled from Harry's head.

"Oi! That's my hat!"


	14. Sea Turtles

"Jack?"

"William!" Jack swaggered over to him. "Still Captain of the _Dutchman_ I see. Bill, nice to see you, but where is my charming murderess?" Jack looked around at the crowd on deck.

"On the other side, Jack. She elected to pass on." Jack stopped swaying and held his hat to his chest as he looked at Will.

"My condolences." Will smiled.

"No need for them Jack. As Captain of the _Dutchman_ I see the other side often. She's happy looking after our family there while I look after them here." At that, Jack's eyes widened then settled into a smirk. He shoved his hat back on his head and swung to look at the crowd again.

"So who's yours then?"

"Not just mine, Jack. Yours too." Jack's eyes shot wide again and he swung around as the Black descendants stepped forwards.

"Welcome to Black Point, Captain Jack Sparrow Black." Harry said. Jack swung back round. "After introductions, would you care to tell us how you are still alive after more than two centuries? The _real_ tale, if you would," he added, before Jack could get any ideas, "no sea turtles."

Jack leant back into Will and stage-whispered, "He's yours isn't he." It was Will's turn to smirk.

"No Jack. He's _ours."_

"Bugger.


	15. Tall Tales

"I'm not sure I want to relate that tale." Jack said, his hands gesturing as usual.

"Come now Jack," Will said. "If you don't tell it, there's no reason for this bottle of rum, and if there's no need for it, I may as well just give it to our mutual goddess friend, hmm?" As he spoke, Will waved about the bottle he'd pulled from somewhere, and Jack's eyes followed it like a cat as his fingers twitched.

"I'm feeling much more loquacious." Will handed over the bottle and Jack snatched it, his eyes narrowing. "You've been taking lessons from Lizzie."

"With good reason." Jack grunted, mistrustful.

With Jack now prepared to relate the tale, tall as it would inevitably be, seats were conjured or transfigured, drinks were passed around, as were various finger foods, and everyone, even Jack the Monkey and the Augrey (who had been mid epic-chase) settled in for story-time.

"After failin' to lose Barbossa in Shipwreck Cove after the battle, we went to Tortuga, where the-" Will, remembering well the names Jack had for Hector, cleared his throat, to remind Jack of the younger members of the audience. "Thief stole my ship again." He ran his hand lovingly over the stair he was sitting on. "Unfortunately for him, I'd taken the circles from the charts. So I left Gibbs happy with the rum and women on Tortuga, took the dinghy, and made my way to the little island I'd last been on with your bonnie lass," he nodded at Will, "an' set about studying and making copies of the charts, before headin' off to collect Gibbs from London and going after the Fountain of Youth.

That all went just as wrong as my attempt wiv Jones, so I gave up on livin' forever. Barbossa had the _Queen Ann's Revenge _and the _Pearl_ was in a bottle. Fortunately I happened to be in good standing wiv the mermaids, and they helped restore the _Pearl_ and take us back to me island. We then picked up one of the copies of the charts, picked up a crew in Tortuga, and did some honest pirating.

Found Marty and Cotton set up with families in a little port on Dominica, turns out they'd been marooned after being heard voicing concern for me. Guess 'e learned 'is lesson after you, Bill. So I left Gibbs there and sailed off again.

Five years later the _Pearl _was in dock for repairs and I end up back in Port Royal. I swear to you, that port has it in for women in that fort when I'm around. After pulling her from the drink and having the required talk, irons, hostage and chase about the town courtesy of the newly minted _Commodore_ Gillette, where should I end up but drunk old Mr Brown's smithy, complete wiv passed out old lush. Remembering last time, I tied 'im up then got out of me chains, and true to form, the new William walked in. We followed the steps and I end up back in the prison, with the new dog no more likely to move than the old.

That night, in sails Barbossa wiv the old curse on him again, and starts blowing the place to pieces. Isla de Muerta had risen again the year before, and thinking to be clever he took the Aztec gold so's he could take on the East India Trading Company with no risks. One of his crew developed a conscience, and sent off a piece to England. The ship it was on got destroyed, one deckhand survived and got pulled aboard the _Dauntless,_ where the new Govenor's daughter took care of him and confiscated the medallion he carried.

She got taken, he got ignored, broke me out, we commandeered the new _Interceptor, _went to Tortuga, got slapped, gave the ship to Anamaria, picked up the _Pearl_ and crew, saved her, shot Barbossa and finished the year with a new ship and two new friends.

Having met my fair share of immortals and other magical beings, I knew there was something not quite right about those two, but as I had come out of that venture distinctly better off than last time, I chose not to question it. I didn't need to.

Two months after telling me they didn't want to go back to Port Royal and asking if they could join me crew, they take me to me cabin and tell me their names are really Nicholas and Perenelle, and they are 300 or so years old." Hermione couldn't hold it in.

"Surely you don't mean the Flamels?" Jack grinned.

"Ah, you know them! Lovely pair, really." Hermione and Harry's expressions had darkened, knowing Jack's old friends were now dead, but Jack had gotten lost in the tale again.

"So, they tell me they're immortal thanks to a rock Nicky had made, and since they owed me life debts and I seemed a decent sort, pirate or not, did I want in? Well of course I bloody did! Three weeks and a trip to me island later, I was the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, and here I am."

"So why did the _Pearl_ end up in storage for over a century then?" Asked Will.

"As much as I would have loved to have sailed her around the seas forever, I had to be thought dead, and what better way than to stage the sinking of the _Pearl_, this time without betrayals and terrible beasties. I had a second reason for leaving her in the goblins impeccable care.

After years of sailing with me, the Flamels cornered me with what they thought were several bombshells.

First, magic was real. I'd become friends with them while dealing with cursed undead skeleton pirates, _and it wasn't the first time I'd done it_, I'd met gods, mermaids and other mythical sea creatures, had relations with goddesses bound in human form, been to Davey Jones' Locker and back and seen the Fountain of Youth amongst other magical items in action, of course magic was real.

Second, they had magic and could use it through certain sticks they called 'wands'. They and I were immortal through a magical rock Nicky had _made_. Spells through sticks were not that surprising really.

Third, they thought I might be magical too, and that's why my mad plans usually worked. This made me pause. I'd known about the magical world since I was a whelp. Bartered and traded with some magicals, plundered from some, had affairs with others, but never had one caught on that I might be magical meself. Now I had a dilemma. Did I tell 'em the truth, and hope they keep mum, or did I go the old pirate route of 'Dead men tell no tales'? Figuring they'd trusted me to keep the stone quiet, I trusted them. Told 'em I knew I was, that me grandad was a Black that got kicked out for not having enough magic to go to their fancy school. I'd decided as a whelp that the sea had always been there for my family more than any fancy rich family and drafty old school in Scotland, so I'd sail the sea and make me own riches, and any magic could do what it wanted.

They told me they were thinking of changing identities and go and explore what is now Australia, and that if I wanted I could go with them and they would teach me magic with a wand. The Golden Age of Piracy was ending, Cotton had died and Gibbs was on his way out with his family round him, so I figured why not. Paid off the crew, gave the _Revenge_ to my First Mate, put all my stuff in storage and left Captain Jack Sparrow behind until I felt it was time to come back. I've just left the Massai after growin' me hair back.

Now, have I told enough of me story, or do you want it all in one go?"

The last sentence broke everyone out of their trances. Goodbyes were said and promises to visit again soon were given. Presents and children were gathered, and the guests made their way to the apparition point then home. Hermione spoke with Harry, then sent Ron back to the Burrow on his own, having decided to stay a few days.


	16. Revelations

When everyone had gone, Harry and Hermione approached Jack at the helm.

"Captain," she said quietly, "we might have some bad news. The Flamels... They... They destroyed the stone and passed away 13 years ago... We're sorry... We-"

"Luv," Jack cut her off with a smile. "Do you really think after 6 centuries, countless identity changes, dangers, threats, wars an' havin' a friend like me, they wouldn't have copies and decoys and spares of the stone and the elixir? Nicky knew Dumbledore for years, they found all those uses of dragon's blood together, but Albus was always too curious about the stone, so one day Nicky showed him one of the decoys and some of the protections. Then years later Dumbledore said Riddle was after the stone, it wasn't safe where it was, they should move it to Hogwarts. Knowing the real ones were well hidden and that no one, not even the three of us could get to them without the other two being present and willing, Nicky agreed, but kept a close eye. As you know, events unfolded, and we thought it best they 'destroy the stone' and then 'die'. They're still out there, living it up in the world's many casinos and donating most of their winnings to charity last I heard. They loved it when Polyjuice Potion was invented, Nelly's a master brewer, so two doses a day and they're set for disguises wiv the muggles.

We kept an eye on all of you as much as we could after your first year, helped as much as possible, but they had to be careful not to be discovered and I had my own problems in Japan. Some good people were lost, but it all worked out in the end." He went quietly somber as they all gave a moment to remember the dead.

"Still, I hear you got a giant dose of the Call and so you're trainin' up to take the _Pearl_ back out to sea."

"You don't mind do you? I know she's yours really." Harry said.

"Mind? Lad, I'll be comin' wiv you! 'Bout time I got back on the water, been far to long, and I can teach you things about sailin' this old girl even Barbossa never knew." The ship creaked grumpily at being called 'old girl'. "Now now," Jack said soothingly, stroking the wheel. "It's just an endearment, and to the kids we're both old."

"Just experienced, Captain Sparrow. Experienced but young at heart, never old." Hermione said. The _Pearl_ groaned happily.

"Call me Jack." He smiled. "You too whelp." He directed at Harry (who fortunately recognised it as a term of endearment to someone he had chosen to teach, just as much as 'old girl' to his beloved ship) before looking back to Hermione. "Are you sailing with us?" She looked to Harry, who decided to have a joke.

"Hmm... I don't know... We might not have enough space for your library, even with extension charms..." She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Yes, of course you're welcome," he laughed, then became serious, "it's not a proper adventure without you 'Mione, books and all." He felt the need to lighted the mood again. "Though, if you can avoid that bloody beaded bag, I would be immensely grateful!" Her expression, which had been flattered and pleased, turned into outrage, and she began to slap at him as he laughed and ran away to the bow, where Draco (who had also elected to stay on the ship for a few days) stood, chatting with the Turners about seafaring.

"It's good to see you two laughing again." Jack's voice was low behind her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The last times I checked in were towards the end, you and he had been abandoned by that red-haired lubber, who realised he'd never get anywhere without you two and come back, then in the school with the other kids, and the very last time I saw Harry, he was walking to his death in the forest. That ripped me apart inside, and that was _before_ I knew he was me own kin. That's why I left to Kenya. I knew Nicky and Nelly would see you were alright, and I couldn't stay and not interfere. I barely got away last time I did."

"Last time?" Jack's eyes widened. He'd said too much. Oh well, may as well tell her now.

"That bloody cup in your fourth year was only a one-way portkey. I spelled it so he could get back with the other lad. Got a few new scars for my efforts, but I'd do it again."

Hermione's eyes had filled with tears, and she flung herself at the Captain, sobbing "Thank you."

Fortunately for Jack, Will had developed a knack for knowing when the pirated needed help, and now they were both back on the _Pearl_, it had kicked in full force. Harry also had a sixth sense for Hermione, so both stopped talking and looked up.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's upset." He said, looking towards the helm.

"And Jack doesn't have a clue how to comfort distraught women." Will added.

The quartet moved up to the helm, and Harry dislodged Hermione, knowing she would cling to him instead. Having developed more muscle since he was a scrawny, stressed, underfed git at school, he picked her up, and with Draco's help moved to the stern and sat down. Within seconds, they were joined by Teddy, who had insisted Kreacher bring him here. The house-elf was sent back to the house to assure Andromeda that Teddy was fine, and the three males all arranged themselves around Hermione.

"It's good they've got family now." Jack said as the three sailors looked on.

"From what I understand of their story, each considered the other family from the day he rescued her when they were eleven." Will said. Jack nodded. "Jack, it's time you and I retired to the Captain's cabin and had a talk."

"Aye. And now I don't have to worry about your rum burning missus, I can pull out all me old rum."

Will and Jack moved to the cabin, while Bootstrap left to go back aboard the _Dutchman_.


	17. Three Hours A Day

"I thought we'd solved this problem when you finally wooed then married your strumpet mate!"

Jack had awoken to the sounds of Will's usual three hour sword-play lessons. The 'class' had started out as just Harry, but by now it included almost everyone at the Point, even those who weren't planning to sail, because they had found the fluidity and forms of swords made their wand work much more effective, as well as being a great way to keep in shape, something much needed with Winky's fantastic cooking.

"I may not be practicing to kill pirates any more Jack, but that's no reason to stop. Perhaps you should join in, maybe you could learn how to beat me without cheating." Will had missed Jack and the chance for witty repartee, but would never tell Jack that. His head was infinitely large enough already.

"Pirate!" Jack called in a singsong voice as he left the _Pearl_ to continue his explorations of Black Point.

"What was that about?" Hermione leaned over to Harry and asked. Draco also leant in, curious.

"I'll get them to tell the stories later," Harry said with a laugh. "If Teddy found out he missed a chance to hear them, I'd never hear the end of it."


	18. Thank You Jack

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WANT TO STAY HERE?!" At the sound of Ron's bellows coming from the stern, Harry, Draco, Teddy, Will and Jack ran towards where he and Hermione were stood.

"I mean I want to leave Australia and move back to England, hopefully here if they'll have me." Hermione was utterly calm. "I don't love you any more Ronald. You are lazy, unkind, foul tempered and completely unsupportive of anything I want to do, unless it happens to be make you food!" Ron exploded again.

"UNSUPPORTIVE? UNSUPPORTIVE?! I BLOODY MOVED OUT THERE FOR YOU!" This in turn set Hermione off.

Realising this was a long overdue argument that was quickly rising to surpass those that had terrified students in Gryffindor Tower, Harry sent Teddy to the house with Winky, promising that he could spend the night on the ship another night, but Aunty 'Mione and Uncle Ron were going to be noisy for a while. Will quickly agreed, saying good deckhands needed to sleep, so Teddy was under Captain's Orders to get to bed. The pair then turned back to the row.

"-And on top of that, I need my family!"

"Your family's all out there! I live with you and you go see your parents every weekend! You don't have any other family!" Harry, angry himself by this point at how his friend was acting, was about to step in, when he was cut off by a scream.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" The pain and heartbreak in that tone was clear to everyone but Ron.

"No they're not! You go see them all the time! Don't lie just to make me feel sorry for you, you little bitch!" He drew his wand, to find three swords pointed at him. Having decided against any and all physical activity _not_ Quidditch related, he had no idea how much damage those swords could do, so continued raising his wand, only to receive a face full of angry undead monkey. Startled, he fell overboard.

"Thanks Jack." Jack, Will and Draco said as they sheathed their swords, then turned to where Harry was comforting Hermione.

"Shh, shh 'Mione, it's ok, I'm here, we're here, you're not alone." He rocked her in his arms as he looked up at the other three, his eyes burning like the Killing Curse in his rage. For Will, who had only seen the happy young wizard who was friends with everyone, this and the voice Harry spoke with next were as shocking as finding out his father was a pirate, all those years ago. Jack and Draco saw the man who had been born in war, and the Captain experienced sailors were willing to go to sea under.

"I'm taking Hermione by portkey back to Australia to pack up her things and settle any affairs. Jack, Draco, follow us in the _Pearl_, have a cabin ready for her for when we sail home."

"She'll have mine." Jack said quickly. Harry nodded and continued.

"Will, have Kreacher get that bastard off my lands and change the wards. He is no longer welcome. Explain everything to the family, then go to the Burrow and tell the Weasleys the same before he gives them the usual routine, tell them I'll see them in a few days when I've settled everything. Winky!" The elf appeared. "Tell Teddy I have to take 'Mione home to help her move here, so I won't be able to tuck him in tonight, and the four of us and the _Pearl_ will be gone for a few days." She bowed and left. Harry looked down, to find Hermione had fallen asleep. "She said she needs her family. I intend to see she knows just how much she has. I'll need your help."

"Of course," said Will.

"She'll have so much family she'll be begging for her library." Draco said.

Jack just smiled.

Gratefully nodding, Harry summoned the portkey to take her home. Draco moved off to write a quick letter to his mother, then spoke to the house-elves to summon the crew.

Will and Jack looked at each other, saying a single word before moving to their own tasks. The name of the last person either had ever seen that was quite like Harry.

"Elizabeth."

* * *

A/N

Ok, explanations.

I have plans for Hermione, and I need Ron out of the way. As I don't like Ron much, but didn't care enough to kill him off, this is the result. Hermione's parents, I did feel bad about, but their deaths (Car accident. Completely painless and very quick for them, I promise) gave me a good reason (on top of her desire for adventure) for her to move to Black Point and showcase Ron's oblivious insensitivity (If she'd lost her parents, she'd have been crying, and her eyes would have been red, and anyone with any shred of care for her, never mind her _partner_ would've noticed, let's be honest.)

Jack the Captain and Jack the Monkey had settled their differences prior to this, and agreed that in exchange for sanctuary from the Augurey in his cabin, she would stop deliberately antagonising _him_, though the crew was still fair game.

Swords are worn at all times at the Point by those in Will's training class, so that (within reason) they may all spontaneously test each other, developing and honing skills and reflexes. Plus I needed something Ron would underestimate so that he'd step forwards and have Jack land on him.

Sometimes my titles will be clues, and others, like this one, will be almost complete misdirection, but they will always be clear by the end of the chapter, as they'll often be lines I either use as a prompt for the chapter or ones I work in deliberately.

Anything else that isn't clear, send me a review or a PM and I'll explain more.


	19. Honour

A week after banishing Ron from Black Point and moving Hermione in, Harry and Hermione were in Diagon Alley taking Jack to the family shops, when Ron showed his talents for overreaction and grudge-holding.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN HONOUR DUEL!"

He also displayed remarkable stupidity. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He'd hoped Ron had grown _out_ of his jealousy, not _into more_. The shoppers had all frozen when the challenge was issued, and had parted to leave a clear line between the two men. Harry turned and regarded Ron with eyes that had seen far too much for their age.

"Why, Ron?" He asked with sadness in his tone.

"Because you stole everything from me! You had _everything_ but you still took what was MINE!"

"I never stole anything, Ron."

"YES YOU DID! You stole my family and now you're stealing my girl!" Hermione saw red.

"I AM _NOT_ YOUR GIRL!" Jack grabbed her arm to stop her walking towards Ron, and sent a nearby kid into Gringotts to get the Director.

"See!" Ron shouted. "See! He's poisoning her against me!" Harry sighed again. He knew he was never going to talk Ron out of it.

"Fine, Ron, fine. I-"

"If everyone would like to move into the bank, we have a Duelling Room where this can be settled safely." A goblin called from the steps of the bank, cutting Harry off. As everyone started to move into the bank, eager to see a fight between their Saviour and the man supposed to be his best friend, Ron started yelling again, before being knocked out by a blow to the head from Jack. Everyone turned to look.

"What?" He asked looking calm and unrepentant. "Duel hasn't started yet and this way we get him in the bank quicker." The crowed shrugged and carried on filing into Gringotts, following the goblins to the Duel Room.

Half an hour later, the two were facing each other across the room. Ron had been healed, and Harry had been given a quick reminder of Duelling rules. The Director himself was refereeing.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I accept your challenge, and as the challenged I set the limits of Cutters, Stunners, Disarmers and Shields only, fight to first blood." Fair limits for a duel which everyone knew was based on unfounded accusations, and in which the accused far outclassed the accuser.

In a massive breach of conduct, Ron (who should have known better as a pureblood regardless of monetary status) shouted out.

"No! We use any spells and fight to the death!" The crowd gasped and Harry once again sighed.

"I don't want to kill you, Ron."

"What's the matter, _coward_, afraid you'll lose?" This caused George to speak up from the stands.

"No you prat! He doesn't want to kill the man he saw as a brother! He also doesn't want to have to face our mother after he beats you and say he had to kill you!"

"He won't have to face me. I'm right here." Standing at the door wasn't Molly Weasley, mother of seven and carer of all, but Molly Weasley, defeater of Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron paled. "Director?"

"Yes Molly?"

"Would you be so kind as to inform my wayward son what happens if you break the rules of an Honour Duel?" The Director had to conceal his grin.

"Certainly. The penalty for breaking the rules is immediate imprisonment and confiscation of all worldly goods, to be given to the other participant of the duel. As we are in Gringotts and the Minister is sitting in the crowd, I propose any rule-breaker be sent to the pits, to dig new vaults by hand." When Minister Shacklebolt nodded, Ron paled even further. "As we are all in agreement, the duel shall start on my count, with the limits set by Mr Potter. Bow." They did. "One, two, three, duel."

As expected, Ron (who's lazy ways and constant eating habits had caused him to put on weight and lose his reflexes) quickly lost to Harry (who was constantly active, either flying or sword fighting, and often had to be reminded to eat). Seconds in, Harry had sent a cutting curse to the back of Ron's hand, while Ron's stunner flew past his left ear.

"Finish!" Harry bowed to the Director and turned his back to Ron, walking out.

* * *

AN: I know it's been ages since I updated, I'm sorry! I've had a lot going on, I was ill for a while, and had ridiculous writer's block!

This story is coming to a close, it was never going to be an epic with a big baddie, just a family fic with a few rough patches and surprises. It will be marked as complete soon, but I may add scenes as and when they occur to me, so don't remove it from your alerts!


	20. Apologies

I am so sorry! I'm a bad, mean person and I'm terrible at keeping stories going, but my brain is firmly stuck in _**input mode**_at the moment, and my muses have buggered off (probably to somewhere sunny too, bitches) and I don't know when they're going to come back and flip the switch to **_output mode_**, so for now, I'm placing all my stories on hiatus.

Sorry again,

Maya

While you're waiting for me, definitely go check out these brilliant authors and stories!

POTTER:

Rorschach's Blot

Nonjon

Landstradd

"Blended Blood" Potter/Avengers crossover, Harry is Lokison not Potter

"Brilliant Blood" Another Potter/Avengers cross, but this time it's Harry Stark

"Can't Have It Both Ways" Fourth year AU, Harry gets some advice

SVM/TRUE BLOOD:

Hippychik

MissyDee

Chicpea

"A Smarter Sookie" Self explanatory really, girl gets a brain!

"Winds of Change" Gran has an idea...

"So Much More Than A Dream" Godric comes to visit...


End file.
